


White lie

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, hyungwon is a bartender, i've missed writing about them TT, um...just read it :), wonho is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: ' Some old wounds never truly heal 'him… remembering him meant it was time to get piss drunk before he would start crying like a baby again. getting drunk meant he would pass out not feeling a thing anymore.jumping off the bed, he got dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants and headed all the way down to the hotel’s bar.“ you’re new! “ he smiled at the bartender that he had never seen before as he sat down.





	White lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello anniyeong!  
> this is what i wrote for the keyword 'wrath' in the hyungwon bingo ^^  
> it contains smut but it's not THAT detailed :')  
> enjoy~
> 
> ps. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
> [@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

wonho was dead tired when he finally got to the hotel. giving the car keys to the boy they had hired a couple of months ago, he patted him on the shoulder and walked through the spacious lobby.

the winter was going at it full force this year and he couldn’t wait to have a hot bath after a very long day of arguing with his father about the new hotel they were building in Singapore. he had suggested that his younger brother should be the manager of the new chain but his father was standing on one foot, saying he should move there and take matters in hand.

nodding at the employees that greeted him on his way to the very top floor, he opened the door to his personal suite with the golden key card and stepped inside. half of the tension left his body immediately now that he was alone in the perfectly soundproof space. but he was bitter about the fact that he didn’t get to pick someone up on his way for tonight.

 

after spending a good hour bathing, he let himself fall on the soft covers of his bed with arms and legs stretched all over it. that moment right there, with his reflection staring back at him through the giant mirror on the ceiling on top of the bed, was when he started hating everything. nights like this when he didn’t have a girl or a boy in his bed and there was no moaning and whimpering breaking the absolute silence of his spacious suite were when his mind screamed at him in bold how lonely he was. that none of it really mattered. that all of this money was useless when he didn’t have anyone to spend them happily with or for.

it’s not like he hadn’t loved before. he had. he loved him with all of his heart but then he left. well, he didn’t leave. he.. he died. and wonho never let himself get close to anyone else because the pain was too much to bear and it was still there to this day after 6 years.

 _him_ … remembering him meant it was time to get piss drunk before he would start crying like a baby again. getting drunk meant he would pass out not feeling a thing anymore.

jumping off the bed, he got dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants and headed all the way down to the hotel’s bar.

 

“ you’re new! “ he smiled at the bartender that he had never seen before as he sat behind the bar.

“ oh! Mr.Shin! hi. yeah, i just started working here today. “ the boy replied with a huge smile on his face. he must have been quite young with how soft and cute he was looking. he had fluffy light brown hair that fit his golden skin tone very well. big eyes and plump lips with a cute round nose. but what made wonho giggle in response was how round and puffy the boy’s cheeks became once he smiled or laughed at a stupid joke he made later on.

“ so.. it’s pretty late. something on your mind? “ the boy who had introduced himself as hyungwon asked while leaning on the bar in front of him. there weren’t many people there at this hour so they had been talking about unimportant stuff for the past thirty minutes that he kept on drinking nonstop. the cute bartender refilled his shots one after the other without question.

“ hmmm… old memories can fuck the shit out you. “ he was drunk. you couldn’t blame him for not watching his mouth with how wasted he was.

hyungwon laughed loudly and took the glass he was about to down from his hand. “ i think you’ve had enough for the night Mr.Shin “ the younger patted his hand gently.

“ can you go back to your suite yourself or do you need my help? “

wonho wanted to reach back for the glass that was taken away from him but he thought again and realized he was way past his usual stop sign although he didn’t really drink that much.

“ nah, i got it. “ he shook his head and tried to stand up but failed pathetically.

hyungwon called one of the other employees to inform them he was gonna get the boss to his suite.

 

“ you know.. “ the younger boy started talking as he kept him standing in the elevator with the hand he had around his waist. wonho’s hand was around the taller’s shoulder as well.

“ you,,, uh… first, i’m gonna say i’m not looking for money or promotions or relationships or anything. “ the bartender waved his hand in the air nervously. he could only raise his eyebrow at the boy who was making no sense to his drunk self.

“ okay?.. “ wonho said waiting for the other to continue.

“ well.. you said you usually have someone to.. uh.. to spend your nights with… since you don’t have anyone tonight, can we,.. “ the boy bit hard on his bottom lip. “ can i be your one night stand tonight Mr.Shin? “

he just looked at the cute and beautiful boy for a few seconds “ why? “

“ um…. “ hyungwon cleared his throat and looked to his feet “ to be honest i’ve been thirsting over you since forever. i mean… your selfies on your Instagram page are no joke.. and then i got this job and i think if i get this over with, i’ll be able to work better and not spend my time daydreaming about how your weight on me would feel like. “

wonho wasn’t in a state of weighing things properly so when an ethereal being like hyungwon offered himself on a plate, he just couldn’t refuse. he wasn’t thinking about the fact that the guy was one of his employees or that he was about 15 years younger. at that moment, all he wanted to do was taste those kissable plump lips that looked so inviting.

“ i’ll pin you down on my bed so good, you’ll love my weight on your skinny body. but you’re gonna have to stop calling me Mr.Shin for that. “

“ what should i call you then? you know,.. i’m very vocal. i’ll need a name. “ hyungwon’s face was as red as a tomato with how deeply he was blushing.

“ wonho. you can call me by my name for tonight hyungwon. “ the elevator arrived at the top floor and they went inside the suite, locking it from the inside just in case.

 

“ woah… this place is so luxurious! “ the younger stood on the same spot as he looked around the suite with eyes as big as they could get, a look of awe on his face.

“ it gets boring after a while. everything does. “ wonho said quietly, doubting if it had reached the other.

“ where do you prefer? i’m asking because people find themselves wanting to fuck on the billiard pool or that swing or literally every other spot in here.” he chuckled remembering that one time he had such a hard time keeping this guy’s body steady on the swing as he fucked into him.

hyungwon turned around to face him and licked his lips shyly.

“ i… i prefer the bedroom. i wanna be in your bed.. i read in one of your posts that you have a mirror on top of it and .. yeah “

this boy was cute. no, beyond cute. he was so so so fucking cute and innocent that wonho couldn’t really figure out how someone as pure as hyungwon could be so straight forward with his desires, asking him to fuck him the very first time they met.

“ bedroom it is then. “ he giggled and grabbed the younger’s wrist, dragging him to the said room.

noticing that there was a little bit of hesitance in the taller’s steps as he had to use a bit of strength to keep him walking, he stopped on his track and turned around, looking at the bartender thoroughly.

“ what’s wrong? did you change your mind? it’s okay if you did, i won’t get angry hyungwon. just tell me and we’ll stop. “

the brown-haired boy placed his other hand on wonho’s that held the thin wrist and shook his head. his head was hanging low but he could see him biting his bottom lip repeatedly.

“ i.. i wanna do this but.. can i tell you my fantasy? so maybe.. maybe you can.. you know, treat me that way? “

hyungwon continued after he nodded in response.

“ i.. like it rough. like _really_ rough. can you… god this is so embarrassing … “ the boy sighed deeply “ can you be so rough to me that if someone was to watch us they’d think you were abusing me, punishing me, taking me against my will and making me do things? i… i like to cry and act like i don’t want it, begging you to stop. but truth is i really do, i’m really into rough treatment. i love it all. so.. can.. you give me that?..“

he was lost again. here this 22-year-old boy was, looking all angelic and virgin-like and soft and extremely cute with his tomato-red cheeks but the things that came out of his mouth were just pure sin.

“ sure! but you’re gonna have to give me a safe word. “ he said as he tightened his hand around the boy’s wrist and pulled him flush against his chest, holding him in place.

“ so? the safe word? “ he questioned as his hands went down to cup the small but firm butt.

hyungwon looked really shocked at the way he had been pulled and his breath hitched and his palms on wonho’s chest pushed him back once his hands were on the younger’s butt.

“ lollipop “

he couldn’t help but laugh “ you’re just a kid. even your safe word is cute! “ he leaned in and pecked the younger’s lips but he was pushed back with a bit more force than the last time.

hyungwon shook his head repeatedly “ i’m not a kid. “

“ hmm, you’re not. “he was about to kiss him again when the boy leaned back and pushed him away a bit.

“ do you want me to stop hyungwon? do you want me to let you go? “ he stopped altogether and asked without loosening his tight arms around the thin frame.

“ no, i just.. i’m just like that. i push you away but i really want this. i promise. “ the younger shook his head dramatically several times.

wonho was figuring him out. he had someone like hyungwon before. someone who wanted the top to be as dominant and rough as it could get. he decided he was gonna give the bartender what he wanted even though it wouldn’t be that much since he wasn’t into hurting people.

 

bending down a bit, wonho got a hold of the thin boy and threw him over his shoulder. hyungwon yelped at that and started clawing on his t-shirt like he was scared of the position he was in, dangling from the broad shoulder like that.

walking to the bedroom and reaching the bed, he threw hyungwon on the mattress with enough force that the boy’s body bounced up and down a couple of times.

before he got a chance to react in any way, wonho hovered over him and captured his plump lips in a heated kiss. the younger’s palms found their way to his chest, pushing him away again. getting a bit annoyed by the clearly unintentional resistance, the older grabbed the slim wrists again and placed them above the boy’s head, pressing them down into the bedsheets. hyungwon whimpered and bit his lips as he replaced what his hands were doing with his legs. he started moving his legs around, trying his best to get away from wonho but he couldn’t because he basically weighed nothing compared to his boss on top of him.

remembering the fact that the bartender had asked him to be punished, he figured he’s doing all of this for him to snap and ‘ _punish’_ him.

keeping hold of both of the wrists in one hand, he moved his free one down between their bodies, inside the boy’s underwear, until his fingers wrapped around the younger’s half-hard member. he didn’t hesitate in squeezing it tightly, tight enough for the other to flinch in pain and forget how to breathe as his entire body went limp under him.

“ good boy. stay still like this for me, will you? “ he hissed in the younger’s ear, his lips next to the curved bud. the whole thin body was trembling visibly as he loosened his grip around the member for a second or two before squeezing him hard again a few times. hyungwon’s eyes became teary as he repeatedly bit on his bottom lip and whimpered.

“ hm? i asked you a question. “ wonho bit into his earlobe as he squeezed him again.

the younger’s body flinched again “ i will, i will keep still, sir. i promise. i’ll be good. “

 

‘ _sir ‘_ wonho hadn’t asked him to call him that but if the latter wanted it that way then so be it.

 

wanting to get the things he needed for this, he let go of the boy completely and got out of the bed. the drawer he kept the lube and a few other things in was right next to the bed so he wasn’t going anyway far.

hyungwon stayed still for a few seconds. wonho had the bottle of lube in his hand and a pair of cuffs when the younger suddenly jumped up and started crawling out. knowing this must’ve been one of his games, as they had the safe word if the bartender really wanted things to stop, he jumped on the bed, leaned forward in one move and got hold of the thin waist strongly. hyungwon yelped loudly when he was pulled back right to the middle of the bed and pressed down on the sheets on his stomach with his wrists in an iron grip on his back.

wonho placed a palm behind the boy’s head and pushed his face into the bed. “ are you trying to make me angry hyungwon? “ he said and bit on the clothed bony shoulder right after. he must’ve pushed his teeth harder than he had intended because the boy under him screamed in pain and started to wiggle his long legs around under him as they were the only limbs he was still able to move.

“ i-i’m sor-sorry sir. i’ll behave. just d-don’t hurt me. “ the younger said after turning his head with much struggle to the other side, facing the doorframe.

“ that’s what i wanna hear. “ wonho whispered in his ear and let go of the head, instead he started caressing the boy’s soft brown hair as he sat up on his back.

now that his head was free to move, hyungwon hid his face in the sheets and then wonho heard the quiet muffled voice “ yo-you don’t need to prepare me..i-i like to feel the stretch..” and right after, the boy started moving his body the best he could to get out of his hold but only ended up hurting himself because his arms were still in a tight grip on his back and his joints must’ve hurt due to the violent moves. he had quite the strength in his lanky body and was sure using it all to set himself free but to no avail.

“ give up boy. you know you can’t go anywhere. you’re here to serve me tonight. “ the words didn’t quite appeal to him when he said them but he knew someone with the younger’s submissiveness must like it. still, this boy confused the hell out of him somehow.

“ no, please “ hyungwon shook his head again and struggled some more. “ please let me go. i..i don’t want this. i’m hurting, please “ his head was to the side again as he tried to look at wonho from over his shoulder. he then saw the endless tears that were soaking his face wet. his new bartender was truly something else.

 

instead of letting go, he took the pair of cuffs he had prepared and put more of his weight on the younger’s hips as he brought the long arms above the laying boy’s head and with much anticipation, managed to put the cuffs on. leaning forward, wonho took the chain that was always there on the headboard, ready to get someone tied to because he always had someone over, and tied the cuffs to it.

hyungwon tried to pull his hands and twisted his wrists to set himself free but once again, he wasn’t successful.

seeing that and hearing the boy sob, he paused in doubt for a second. what if the young boy was afraid of telling him to stop? it could be the case, couldn’t it?

getting off of hyungwon’s back, he turned him to lay on his back and saw just how many tears he was crying. it broke his heart a little.

“ hyungwon, do you want this to stop? i told you, i won’t get angry. “ he said as he pushed the messy bangs off of the beautiful swollen face.

the boy with his hands tied above his head, once again, shook his head dramatically as he looked right at him with his big sparkly eyes while biting his bottom lips painfully. there was something strange to him that wonho couldn’t pinpoint. there was something behind his eyes he couldn’t quite reach.

 

nodding briefly, he leaned down and pecked the plump lips before he got up and stood at the bottom of the bed, hyungwon’s eyes following his every move.

reaching out, he opened the latter’s jeans and yanked it off along with the underwear. the younger yelped again and closed his eyes as if he was ashamed of seeing himself in that state, naked with everything on display.

“ wow, beautiful! “ wonho didn’t know where it came from but then again he had always been one to praise his partners. hyungwon didn’t make keeping the words in any easier with his attractive features. the boy’s body reminded him of…. _him_.

shaking his head to get the face of his long lost lover out of his eyes, he hovered over the boy and captured his lips in a desperate, heated, messy kiss as he tried so hard to push the memories to the back of his head. the boy smelled so good, intoxicating and it blurred his senses even further than they already were.

in the midst of all the teeth and tongue, suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his back. the pain was so much that he leaned back and groaned. hyungwon had hit his back with the heel of his foot. probably in an attempt to get him angrier or it was just simply something he did during sex. the boy was complex.

“ guess we have to tie those pretty long legs as well, huh? “ wonho exhaled on the plump lips and tugged on the brown hair tightly before he moved down. the ribbons were there at the footboard. he just didn’t bother to pack anything anymore. he used them regularly anyway.

tying the boy’s ankles on each side of the footboard with the black ribbons, he pulled his erection out of his sweatpants, put on a condom and lubed up, positioning himself between the delicious looking legs.

spreading the butt cheeks a bit, he rubbed his tip over the boy’s entrance a few times, making him gasp as more tears ran down the puffy face.

wonho pressed the tip of his erection inside and pushed in until only the head was in, no further, and then stopped.

hyungwon’s body shivered visibly as his lips parted in a shaky moan and he went limp once he relaxed now that everything was at a pause.

“ i forgot to take your shirt off. good thing it’s a uniform. “ he said as he started to open the buttons one by one with only one hand, using the other to press the boy’s hips to the sheets. he was still struggling for his freedom after all of this.

he must’ve moved inside the tight ring of hyungwon’s body unintentionally if the shiver of pleasure that ran down his spine was any sign for it. the boy squirmed and whimpered in return as he tried to move his hips, but this time to create friction.

“ shhh, patience baby. let me see admire your perfect body some first. “ he pushed the boy down again firmer and opened the last button, pushing the uniform to the side and revealing the small nipples on the flat chest. _beautiful_

he only realized he had said it out loud when he heard a gasp from the boy under him and the eyes that were looking at him differently. wonho thought he saw a flash of sadness there before the boy blinked it away and licked over his lips, trying and succeeding in moving his hips this time.

he hissed from the friction and leaned down, letting his body weight be what held the slim boy in place.

kissing, nibbling and licking on the deliciously long neck, he made his way to the prominent jawline and finally the squishy cheeks that were so soft under his lips when he kissed them repeatedly. when he went for the addictive lips again was when he realized that hyungwon had given up struggling for a few minutes now. the boy didn’t even really kiss back. he just laid there, looking at him with big teary eyes as wonho did whatever he wanted to him. when their eyes met, he leaned back a bit and stared at those big deer eyes.

“ you deserve all the love in the world. “ he whispered against the boy’s lips with a smile he couldn’t control. it was true. this boy, whoever he was, needed to be loved. someone needed to chase away all the insecurity that was oozing out of him.

a tear rolled down the corner of hyungwon’s eyes at the words as he bit hard on his bottom lip again. nostrils moving due to the force he was using to stop himself from ugly crying. it was all too obvious on the younger’s face suddenly. and wonho wanted to take the pain, whatever it was, away even if it was only temporary.

so, he started pushing in slowly, making the younger’s body tense with the surprise and the size it had to suddenly deal with. hyungwon was too tight for his own good. and he was not on earth anymore. his mouth wide open, his body laying there without a movement, only his hands gripping on the chain tightly, and his eyes closed. he looked blissed out.

“ fuck “ he breathed out once he was all in to the base. the boy was squeezing him to the point he felt like someone was actually choking him around his neck and cutting his air.

speaking of, hyungwon still had his head back, his eyes just as shut but his chest was rising and falling repeatedly as he inhaled and exhaled deeply through his wide open mouth. he looked absolutely stunning.

running his fingertips on the younger’s chest, he rolled a nipple between his index finger and thumb. that made the body under this touch jerk and the big eyes focused on him again as the mouth closed and the plump lips disappeared in a thin line. he must’ve been really sensitive there.

taking advantage of this newfound knowledge, wonho kept on playing with the nipples as he started moving ever so slowly. hyungwon looked like he wanted to moan but for some reason, he was holding back. it was so obvious that the boy wasn’t letting go of himself completely.

“ you can let go. i won’t hurt you, i promise. “ he said as he caressed the soft cheeks with his thumb and felt his skin getting wet. he didn’t get any replies. the other hadn’t said a word in a while now.

gradually, he picked up pace as he buried himself deeper inside the hot body, using more force.

hyungwon looked like he was out of it but he wasn’t really moaning or anything, only whimpers and mewls that left his mouth from time to time. wonho was so dizzy he couldn’t find it in himself to ask the boy to feel free to make as much noise as he wanted. it all was soundproof anyway.

midway, the younger opened his eyes and stared up at their reflection on the mirror that was right above the bed on the ceiling. he couldn’t really tell but he was sure that the boy was looking at him thrusting into his body for quite a few minutes before he had to close his eyes again and actually moan for once because wonho had hit him dead on the spot with as much force as he could. he kept on hitting hard but the boy bit back every sound with his teeth pushing down on the soft texture of his bottom lip, breaking the skin and making a drop of blood run down his chin. one that wonho didn’t see until he let himself go right after hyungwon came.

leaning back after he came down from his high, after having collapsed on the poor soul for at least five minutes and burring his face in the crook of the delicious smelling neck, he saw the red on the younger’s chin.

“ you hurt yourself “ he bit his own lip and imagined how painful it must’ve been.

pulling out carefully, he quickly got rid of the condom and tucked himself back in his sweatpants as he reached out for tissues. but the blood had dried and the tissue couldn’t really clean the trail so wonho attached his lips to the skin and licked it all the way to the source, to the inviting lips that gasped once he had dragged his tongue on it.

when he couldn’t taste the iron anymore, he leaned back and cleaned the boy’s cum from his stomach. he would need to shower but for now, that would do.

buttoning his uniform up again, wonho untied his wrists and took off the cuffs before he got to the ankles. once he had successfully helped hyungwon in wearing back his underwear and jeans and was doing the button and zipper, he heard sniffling. looking up, he saw the boy had tears running down again. upon seeing him looking, hyungwon wiped the tears away with the back of his hands furiously. why was he crying?

“ hey… “ he called out softly as he crawled up and laid beside the young boy. “ shhh…it’s okay. you were perfect. “ he rubbed his hand up and down his sides. “ why are you crying hyungwon? did i hurt you? “ he was seriously worried.

“ no “ was the barely audible reply he got as the boy kept rubbing over his eyes in an attempt to stop the flowing.

“ you’re gonna hurt your eyes like this. stop “ he got hold of the wrists and pinned them to the boy’s chest as he easily turned him to the side and pulled him into his embrace. the boy’s back flush against his chest as wonho spooned him.

“ i’m drifting off. the world’s already spinning. you’re free to leave whenever you want. “ those were the last words wonho said before everything turned black and the alcohol finally took over him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ i gotta say, your acting skills are no joke. the pathetic way you cried and told those lies almost had _me_ convinced that it was really him raping you instead of you seducing him! “ Mr. Shin, the younger brother of wonho, snorted enthusiastically.

“ it was what you paid me to do. “ hyungwon shrugged. he had spent the last hour crying his eyes out as he told the siblings’ father, the oldest Shin, of how his son, the owner of the hotel he had just started working in, had abused him. the old man had been so furious, apologizing over and over again for the lack of manners in his ‘trash’ of a son. one that ‘he had never thought was such a lowlife. ‘

“ it was the only way to push that fucking bastard out of the way. all my father ever sees is him. wonho this. wonho that. i’m sick of him, of both of them. “ Mr. Shin huffed furiously. “ you managed to play it off perfectly and it really looks like he was forcing himself on you in the CCTV. i’m just so glad he had those cameras in the suite. how did you manage to fool him like that?! he’s very smart! “

“ for someone who hates his own brother you seem quite fond of him! “ hyungwon mocked the now soon to be the replaced owner of everything that was wonho’s. “ i had the help of quite the amount of alcohol. besides, no one can deny my body and face. “ he shrugged and licked his lips playfully. “ don’t you wanna have a taste of this meal too, Mr. Shin? “

“ with a snake like you? never! “ the man laughed loudly “ one can never know when you decide to stab them in the back or right in the heart! “ a pause and another joyful laugh. the man was really happy he had set his own brother, his own blood and flesh, up.

“ you got your money and your job’s done here. if you ever talk about this to anyone, even a soul, i’ll find you and you know my men aren’t really kind. just disappear from our lives like the deal we had. “ hyungwon hated him.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon hated them. all the rich. all those who thought they could buy everyone and do everything if they just spent the right amount of cash. all those who had ruined his family’s life. set his father up for a crime he hadn’t done and sent him to execution. those who sold his mother and sister to god knows who and he still hadn’t been able to find them. that’s why he did it. he lived off of ruining rich people’s lives one at a time in whatever way he could, using his wrath to get his personal revenge on as many of them as he could.

.

.

.

but why was he feeling so bitter,guilty even, about what he had done to wonho…?

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm...should i write a sequel for this?  
> what did you think about this story? tell me in the comments ^^  
> and make sure to check my other stories out as i have m a n y :D


End file.
